WTF?: Just another day in The World Of DBZ
by majinjosh
Summary: Not a lemon! Bulma thinks up of a strange plan... REVIEW PLEASE! THIS IS MY FIRST POSTED WORK SO DONT BE SO MEAN!


WTF?: Just a regular day in DBZ... Disclaimer- I dont own DBZ or Mcdonalds. dont sue me.  
  
Summary: If you hate Future Trunks and Yamcha or just wanna get a laugh read this!  
  
Yes it was a regular day for the Z warriors.. the birds were singing, flowers were growing, and Bulma was bothering Vegeta. "WOMAN!!!??? GO AWAY!!! I HAVE TRAINING!!!!" Vegeta roared in the Gravity Room. Vegeta did not know that Bulma had a great idea. Well to her it was.... "WOMAN! IM NOT BECOMING A PART OF THIS GAY SINGING GROUP!!!!" This made Bulma become REAL angry "VEGETA IF YOU DONT JOIN THIS SINGING GROUP, THEN YOU WONT USE THE GRAVITY ROOM AND ILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER USE IT AGAIN!!!" Bulma roared back at the saiyan prince. So unfortunally for Vegeta he had to join. And so did all fo the Z fighters  
  
They then set up a studio for Bulma to watch them tryout. Her singing teacher told her she could be good for music. But she did not want to do it alone. When all of them got to the studio, they went all crazy. Bulma had to shut them up by screaming "FREE REFRESHMENTS IF YOU GUYS CAN SHUT THE HFIL UP!" Then Goku got really excited so he told everyone to hush up. Gohan still was acting strange. "Ok first up is Goku!" Bulma had said. Then a very estactic Goku popped up. He started to sing but he had his mouth closed the whole time just humming a tune. Well trying to hum one. His mouth was kinda too big. "Goku open your mouth and sing please." Bulma said. But Goku just shook his head. Bulma then walked up to him and open his mouth and had a huge shock. Inside Goku's mouth were 6 Mcdonalds Big Macs, Some french fries, and 12 ice creams. She fired him and he walked away to find the candy machine nearby.  
  
Vegeta was next. Oh boy! this would be interesting! But it was just like a rap song with bad language in every sentence. In his song, he talked about things like how much of a asshole Goku was.Well auctually, That was pretty much the whole song. So Bulma fired him. He grumbled about stupid women and went back to his gravity room.  
  
Future Trunks was up. He started to put on a stupid smiley face and started to dance all gay like. He sang Spice World from The Spice Girls. Bulma would of liked it a little but he had a gay screeching voice! And who want to see someone dance so gay like that? Everyone did a sweatdrop as he could not finish his song and Bulma fired him.  
  
Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten were up next. She gave them the job because they were good at singing. And they were cute! "Of course im cuter then Goten!" Trunks said. "No your not!" Goten screamed back. Then, they started fighting so Bulma had to fire them both.  
  
Tien was then up next. She quickly fired him on the spot because she thought the third eye would scare kids. ( racist Bulma....tsk tsk tsk....)  
  
Yamcha was then up. Bulma had the sudden urge to throw him out the window so she fired him. "But Bulma!" He whined as he started to try to attack her. Vegeta then came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of the loser.  
  
Krillin was next. But he accidently ate too much bean burritos that morning so you know what happens...yup. He rips a huge fart! Bulma has to get a gas mask because it smelled so bad. Krillin did not want to die so he ran away to catch up to Goku who was STILL getting candy bars but the Nestle Crunch was stuck! Goku almost had a heart attack! But Krillin got it out.  
  
Next up was Gohan. He did nothing besides burp in her face. He was being strange all day. He was burping like crazy, making out with Videl in public too much, kept talking about mystical donkeys chasing him, and farted a little too. " Get out of here you baka!" Bulma screamed. "Sure thing 18 *burp* ."  
  
Next up was Chi-Chi. But she was too busy thinking about what the hell happened to Gohan so hse was excused. And so was Videl.  
  
18 was next. But she just said "fuck this" and left.  
  
Pan was next. She made it but saw a cute guy outside so she had to leave and Bulma fired her. "Next!" Bulma said while yawning.  
  
Marron and Bra came out at the same time to sing as a duo. All they sand was lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala. It annoyed Bulma. Then they made a big finish by screaming at the top of their lungs LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Bulma fired them for obvious reasons.  
  
Master Roshi was next.(AN: hehehehe) But he just sang all about who much he loved to squeeze girls butts and grab their breasts and look up their dresses. Bulma fired him as he grabbed her breasts. But he got his ass kicked by Bulma so hard that he wound up in America... but thats another story for another time.....  
  
"No one worked out....." Bulma said. She found out they were gonna hang at Goten's tree fort so she went up there to apolgize to them. When she went there she found out that they faked singing bad so they could get out of there. She got very pissed at all of them while Gohan just burped. Everyone got punished.  
  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BAKAS!!!!" She screamed.  
  
All of their punishments were the following. Vegeta had no gravity room for a week. Gokue cant eat for a day. (Which was pretty much a year for Goku...lol) Krillin has to stop using rogaine for 1 month. Gohan could not hang around with his buddies. They also found out that Sharperner had dared Gohan to get drunk that day. When and if Roshi ever returned, they would tell him he lost his playboy channel privilleges, his computer, videos, and magazines for a month. He also had to not be a perv for a month. Future Trunks could not watch or listen to the Spice Girls. Chibi Trunks could not watch or play video games. Ditto for Goten.Tien had to stop seeing Launch for 1 week. And Yamcha had to leave everyone alone for 2 years.  
  
Yes it was a normal day for the Z warriors.  
  
The End. 


End file.
